Zevran Arainai/Approval
__TOC__ The dialogue options shown here are currently full lists for a male Human Noble with at least 1 point in Coercion, and a work in progress for a female Elf Mage with 2 points in Coercion. The dialogue choices shown may include conversation options that are not available to those without Coercion or may include or be missing gender/race specific dialogue choices. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. Camp Care to answer some questions? What does it take to become an assassin? (only appears once - unlocks "Can you teach others to be an assassin?", below) #So you have to be a murderer. #It doesn't take any special skill? #You did quite well, no doubt. ##That sounds like it could be useful. (end) ##I'd prefer a straight up battle. (end) ##You always use poison, then? (end) Why did you want to leave the Crows, exactly? #So... you're simply bored? #You didn't choose to join the Crows? #But what would you rather do? ##And that system works? ##That sounds awful. ##So you had a hard life. Big deal. ###So what is it you fancy, exactly? ####No, but you needn't bother. ####Not at all. ####But I'm a man. #####No, just don't do it again. #####I should hope so! #####No, I just... was surprised. ####Err... yes, actually. ###You sound like you've been spoiled. ###Why didn't you just leave, then? ###I think I understand. ####You think that will change? ####And when you get the first chance to betray me? ####Won't the Crows eventually find you? ####I'm happy to have you along. Tell me a little about Antiva. (only appears once) #And it has assassins. #Don't you want to go back? #You don't like Ferelden? ##I was born in Highever, in the north. (Human Noble only) ##I am from Denerim. (City Elf only) ##My people have no cities. (Dalish only) ##I am from Orzammar, of course. (Dwarf only) ##I'm not from any glittering gem, no. ##Of Course. My mother was better than any gem. ##Why? you want to compare? Don't be an idiot. ###Now that is odd. ###Is that some kind of euphemism? ###This I have to hear. ####You sound like you've been away from home forever. ####That's a little bizarre. There's leather everywhere. ####Really? You smell a cesspool and think of home? #####I asked you about Antiva. Not your leather fetish. ######All right. Sorry. (end) ######Be sensitive at your own peril. (end) ######There's no need to get upset. (end) #####Your home is still there, Zevran. #####The job being killing me, right? #####No Antivan boots for you. ######Is that supposed to be flattery? (male) / (female) Now you're flattering me. ######"Handsome?" (male) / (female) 'Beautiful,' is it? #######Of course I object! (male) / (female) You should not. (end) #######You're wasting your time, that's all. (male) / (female) Don't bother. I'm onto you. (end) #######Not at all. It was just unexpected. (male) / (female) No, by all means. (end) ######Everyone makes mistakes. (end) ######You need to make the most of where you are. (end) ######Don't make me change my mind. (end) Do you actually enjoy being an assassin? (available after first three conversations have taken place including "Can you teach others to be an assassin?") #You've never killed an innocent? ##That sounds like an excuse. ##That's a very practical attitude. ##That's despicable! You're a murderer. ##I suppose that's true #I disagree completely. ##That's different. I'm not an assassin. ##The darkspawn are monsters. ##Of course they have. #No, you're probably right. ##I take no pleasure in killing. ##I enjoy violence, myself. ##That's a bit sick ##I know what you mean ###Handsome elf like you? I can think of a few things. ###Why not? You can do whatever you like. ###Don't you have any other skills? ###No, I suppose not. What is your opinion of the Dalish? (appears after visiting the Dalish Camp) If the player sided with the werewolves and slaughtered the Dalish: #The werewolves deserved their revenge. #I wouldn't have through you'd have a problem with murder. #I wasn't asking just about the one clan. ##Do you feel that way because they're elven? ##You're right. I apologize. ##It was a simple question. (end) After the above, or if the Dalish clan still lives: #Zevran, that's horrible! #Was the woodcutter your father? #So you're an assassin and the son of a whore. ##I am so sorry for you, Zevran. ##What does this have to do with the Dalish? (goes to "But how do you feel about the Dalish?" section) ##And yet you're oddly cheerful about it all. ###You can say that again. ####But how do you feel about the Dalish in general? (end) ####Has there been no joy in your life at all? (end) ####But you don't think of yourself as Dalish. (end) ####''(Dalish)'' I know the sort of gloves you speak of. (end) ###I am nothing like you. ###You'd compare my life to yours? ####I am no murderer. ####I am dwarven, and noble. (Dwarf Noble only) ####I don't believe in fate. ####You may have a point. Do you stare at everyone like that? (Appears to require +26 and romance NOT active) #Not really, no. #Oh, I had no idea you were... ##I just can't trust you, Zevran. ##Yes, I'd prefer you stopped ##A gentleman? That's too bad. (If 2 was selected) You make me many things. Never uncomfortable. ##No, I really don't mind. #It does actually. #I rather like it. So tell me about your adventures. (after "Do you actually enjoy being an assassin?", appears only once) (requires at least +26(warm) status) #''(non-Elf)'' One can never tell with you elves. #You certainly talk like you've had adventures. ##The Crows were willing to anger the Circle of Magi? ##On your second mission? ##Meddling in politics how? ###After killing her anyhow. ###You used her? That's horrible! ###And she didn't try to kill you? ####Were you upset? ####So you didn't actually kill her. #####Except for the mage. #####You got lucky. #####These sort of things happen to you often? ######So you never mix business with pleasure? (Ends conversation if romance is active with , otherwise:) #######Already done! #######Oh, I wasn't talking about me... #######Don't even think about it. #######I think that can be arranged. ######That seems a little cold ######A wise lesson to learn ######You are a terrible person ####That's terrible! #I meant your time as a Crow. ##Something more glamorous. ##Was it really so terrible? ##Less wining, more action. #If you don't want to talk, that's fine. ##Tell me a little about Antiva. ##Let's just move on. #One can never tell with you elves. (as 1 above) So tell me more about your adventures. After the previous conversation, another branch opens up: #If you like, certainly. #That sounds like fun! #Err... no, not that. ##I doubt it. ##You killed a prince? ###Is this sort of thing common in Antiva? ####What did you do? ####Seems like an odd way to run the country. #####You got robbed? By urchins? #####Not very glorious, if you ask me. #####You're very lucky indeed. ####That's hardly noteworthy. ###Why not simply arrest him? ###So this was a very big deal? ##Don't be absurd. So tell me more about your adventures. (if <71 (Adore) while Romance is active or before his encounter with Taliesen; or at <76 (Friendly) if Romance is not active) #Why not? What's the problem? #It's all right. I understand. #Don't be a tease. Out with it. Care to tell me about that last mission now? (requires having already spoken about his last mission; also 71+ Approval if Romance is active or personal quest completed and 76+ otherwise) #Is this a story or a confession? #What happened? #It failed? Or something else? ##You were more cocky and arrogant? ##And how have you changed? ##And then what? ###Uh-oh. ###I sense a tragic ending. ###And you fell in love. ####That was utterly cruel. ####But that wasn't true. ####And you killed her? #####I'm so sorry. #####You've said it yourself: Death happens. #####You had no way of knowing that. ######One day it will. ######Why would he do that? ######So you felt guilty? ######I don't know what to say. #######That is awful, Zevran. I'm so sorry. #######Do you still want to die? #######Why did you tell me this? ########You owe me nothing. (end) ########You bet your ass you do. (end) ########I'm glad to have you with me. (end) ########I think I'm getting nauseous... (end) Can you teach others to be an assassin? (requires "What does it take to become an assassin?") After the "What does it take to become an assassin" conversation from above has taken place, this option becomes available: #You don't think this is important? #And what if I ordered you to do it? (end) #Very well. I'll respect your word. (end) Zevran-prompted conversations 'Zevran:' "I've a question, if I may." When Zevran's approval is 26+ (Warm), approaching him for a conversation leads to this exchange instead of the usual options: #You may not. (return to normal conversation branch) #Is this really a good time? ##I have something else to ask. (end) ##No, ignore me. Let's get going. (end) ##Fine. Go ahead and ask. ###''(Jump to "Go ahead.")'' #Go ahead. ##Does your oath expire then? ##Why would I do anything with you? ##Is this after I ravish you in celebration? If zevran's romance is not ''' then you get ' ###I could always use a friend. ####''If romance is active #####No. Definitely not. (end) #####We'll have to see, won't we? (end) #####I'd like that. (end) ####''If romance is not active'' (end) ###There's always a use or two for a handsome elf. If zevran's romance is not ''' then you get ' '(end)' ###I will always need a servant, trust me. '(end)' ###Not at all. You could go, if you wanted. ####Why wouldn't you go, if you had the chance? #####''If romance is active ######No. Definitely not. (end) ######As a friend, perhaps. No more. (end) ######We'll have to see, won't we? (end) ######I'd like that. (end) #####''If romance is not active'' ######I truly doubt it. (end) ######I could use a friend, perhaps. (end) ######I suppose that's true. (end) ######I'm already quite fond of you. (end) ####There's always a use or two for a handsome elf. If zevran's romance is not ''' then you get ' '(end)' ####I could always use a friend. #####''If romance is active ######No. Definitely not. (end) ######We'll have to see, won't we? (end) ######I'd like that. (end) #####''If romance is not active'' (end) ####I don't really care where you go. (end) ###I'll not hold you to any oath. Leave whenever you like. ####Why wouldn't you go, if you had the chance? #####''If romance is active'' ######No. Definitely not. (end) ######As a friend, perhaps. No more. (end) ######We'll have to see, won't we? (end) ######I'd like that. (end) #####''If romance is not active'' ######I truly doubt it. (end) ######I could use a friend, perhaps. (end) ######I suppose that's true. (end) ######I'm already quite fond of you. (end) ####There's always a use or two for a handsome elf. If zevran's romance is not ''' then you get ' '(end)' ####I could always use a friend. #####''If romance is active ######No. Definitely not. (end) ######We'll have to see, won't we? (end) ######I'd like that. (end) #####''If romance is not active'' (end) ####I don't really care where you go. (end) ##You could go, if you wanted. ###Why wouldn't you go, if you had the chance? ####''If romance is active'' #####No. Definitely not. (end) #####As a friend, perhaps. No more. (end) #####We'll have to see, won't we? (end) #####I'd like that. (end) ####''If romance is not active'' #####I truly doubt it. (end) #####I could use a friend, perhaps. (end) #####I suppose that's true. (end) #####I'm already quite fond of you. (end) ###There's always a use or two for a handsome elf. If zevran's romance is not ''' then you get ' '(end)' ###I could always use a friend. ####''If romance is active #####No. Definitely not. (end) #####We'll have to see, won't we? (end) #####I'd like that. (end) ####''If romance is not active'' (end) ###I don't really care where you go. (end) 'Zevran:' "I did not thank you. It occurs to me now...and I the benefactor. So... thank you. (Encounter with Taliesen must be completed, minimum +76(friendly) approval status needed. This conversation does not appear if already in romance.) #We are friends, Zevran. I was glad to do it. #It's about damned time. #You're welcome. #There's no need. ##'(male)' We are comrades-in-arms./'(female)' I consider you a friend, as well. ###I think that's an excellent plan. ###You don't need to die either, you know. ###You never know what's going to happen. ###I don't need any help. ##We're not really friends, Zevran. (end) ##I did what I had to. That's it. (end) ##I think of you as more than a friend. (end) 'Zevran:' "Tsk. You look so tired, my dear. It is all this constant walking and fighting. I think I know what you need." (Romance is active, 71+/Adore) #Oh? This I have to hear. #A horse? #A good night’s rest, maybe. #Well I doubt you can give it to me. ##That sounds good to me. (to E) ##You must be joking. (to B) ##Are you suggesting what I think you are? (to A) (A) #That sounds good to me. (to E) #You must be joking. (to B) #Zevran, I… don’t know about this… (to D) #Are you sure about this? (to D) (B) #Zevran, I… don’t know about this… (to D) #How about the fact that you're an assassin? (to C) #A great many reasons, actually. (end) #There is someone else. (end) #I suppose not... (to E) © #I still don't trust you. (end) #It doesn't matter. (end) #There is someone else. (end) #Zevran, I… don’t know about this… (to D) #You're right. (to E) (D) #No. This is not going to happen. Ever. (end) #We’re not exactly alone… (romance remains active) (end) #There is someone else. (end) #Not here, not now. (romance remains active) (end) #No, I’m definitely of a mind. (love-making cutscene) (E) #I'll leave that up to you. (love-making cutscene) #It won't. Ever. Trust me. (end) #Let's not go there, shall we? (romance remains active) (end) #I'm sure I'll think of something. (love-making cutscene) Do you stare at everyone like that? (at 26+, if Romance has not been cut off, but the Warden hasn't flirted with Zevran and treats him like a friend) #Not really, no. ##I just can't trust you, Zevran. ##Yes, I'd prefer you stopped. ##A gentleman? That's too bad. ##No, I really don't mind. #Oh, I had no idea you were... (male only) ##I just can't trust you, Zevran. ##Yes, I'd prefer you stopped. ##A gentleman? That's too bad. ##You make me many things. Never uncomfortable (Human Noble or Mage only) (begins romance) ##No, I really don't mind. #It does, actually. #I rather like it. Given preferred gifts 'Antivan Leather Boots' Giving the gift produces from Zevran (with diminishing returns) Zevran: "I don't know how you knew I was missing my homeland, but this does the trick nicely. Thank you." #You're quite welcome. #What are you waiting for? Try them on. #Yes, yes, no need to get teary-eyed. 'Dalish Gloves' Giving the gift produces from Zevran (with diminishing returns). :"Gloves? You're giving me gloves? What for?" #They're Dalish gloves. Like your mother's. #I thought you might like them? #If you don't want it, give it back. #Now that's gratitude for you. ##It was nothing. ##You're welcome. ##It was not cheap. Romantic Conversations You seem different now. This option appears only after having Zevran refuse to join you in your tent, which he will do if he has given you his earring #Yes, I want to know what’s changed. #If you don’t want to talk, that’s fine. #Do you want your earring back? Is that it? #Are you having second thoughts about us? ##Are you saying you’re in love with me? ##That’s all it is to me, Zevran. ###I’m sorry you feel this way. (end) ###This doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, I hope. (end) ###We don’t need to end this, Zevran. (end) ##Don’t go there. Seriously. ###I’m sorry you feel this way. (end) ###This doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, I hope. (end) ###We don’t need to end this, Zevran. (end) ##I know what you mean. ###I am no wiser than you in that area, Zevran. ####I don't know. But I know how I feel about you. (end) ####I hope so. (end) ####No. I don't think so. #####I’m sorry you feel this way. (end) #####This doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, I hope. (end) #####We don’t need to end this, Zevran. (end) ####I do. And I feel the same way. ####I don’t feel the same way, I’m sorry. #####I’m sorry you feel this way. (end) #####This doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, I hope. (end) #####We don’t need to end this, Zevran. (end) ####Maybe it would be better for you if we stopped. #####I don't know. But I know how I feel about you. (end) #####I hope so. (end) #####No. I don't think so. ######I’m sorry you feel this way. (end) ######This doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, I hope. (end) ######We don’t need to end this, Zevran. (end) You must have quite a history. With women, I mean. If the Warden is male, this question may appear as "Have you always been...?" and the conversation will be about his history with men. (tested with male Dalish warden, max coercion) #I asked, didn't I? #That many, I take it? #Perhaps you're right. I'd rather not know. (end) ##Should it? ##You're joking. ##You enjoy other men? ###What reasons are those? ###I'm not all right with that, Zevran. (end) ###You're not with the Crows anymore. ###I think I understand. ####Yes, it's good we know now. ####It doesn't bother me, Zevran. ####You sound like you've been through a lot. ####We all have a past, don't we? *I want you to leave. *We need to end this. *Never mind. ''Easy Lover 'Exploit' (Romance must be active.) ''This is really NOT necessary as even without it, each subsequent "trip to the tent" garners , and that is generally not considered an exploit. However, if your first invitation does not result in the cutscene, it leaves an opportunity for unlimited approval in the follow-up conversation. (You can still complete the romance after maxing out your approval.) :First, use these answers to unlock the second conversation:'' *I want to discuss something personal. **Care to join me in my tent? ***I was only joking, really. Just forget it. ****Fine. Get in my tent. No more questions. *****That's… not what I had in mind. ''(end) :Now speak to him again and use the following answers. This is repeatable as long as the cutscene is not achieved, with no limit - every time. *I want to discuss something personal. **Care to join me in my tent? ***Enough with the coy bit. Get in the tent. ****That's… not what I had in mind. (end) 'Now the complete conversation, for those unconcerned with the exploit.' (The options marked with < will garner the most positive approval; the cutscene yields on top of what is shown below.) *I want to discuss something personal. < *Care to join me in my tent? < #'That is my specialty, or so I'm told' #*I bet you're good at a lot of things. (to 2) #*I just want to talk to you… in private (to 3) < #*Hm. I'd forgotten about that part. (to 5) #*I was only joking, really. Just forget it. (to 8) #'…if we are both speaking of the same thing.' #*I suspect we are. (cutscene) #*Does this coy thing work for you much? (cutscene) #*All right. The moment has passed. Forget it. (end) #*No. We're not. (end) #'The Midsummer Dance?' #*You'll find out. Just get in the tent. No questions. (to 9) < #*It wouldn't be private if we talked about it here. (to 4) #*Let's just foget about it. (to 8) #'If it is a simple talk, perhaps we can have it in the morning?' #*Be coy then. In your own tent. (end) #*Fine. Get in my tent. No more questions. (to 9) #*I don't just want to talk. (to 2) #'How lucky you are to have eluded me so' #*Except that it was my idea to start with. (to 6) #*Let's just forget about it. (to 8) #*If you'd like to take another shot at it, feel free. (to 7) #'Whatever could it mean?' #*All right. The moment has passed. Forget it. (end) #*You never know when to let it go, do you? (end) #*You'll find out. Just get in the tent. No questions. (to 9) #*I want to get to know you. Intimately. (cutscene) #'…providing a few rules of engagement are agreed upon.' #*Which rules of engagement might those be? (to 9) #*I set the rules, here. Get in my tent. No questions. (to 9) #*I think we can… work something out. (cutscene) #*Let's just forget about it. (to 8) #'Ask and you shall receive.' #*You never know when to let it go, do you? (end) #*No. I said forget it, and I meant it. (end) #*Fine. Get in my tent. No more questions. (to 9) #*I want to get to know you. Intimately. (cutscene) #'You may be forced to resort to other measures' #*All right. The moment has passed. Forget it. (end) #*That's… not what I had in mind. (end) #*I'll see what I can do. / I think that can be managed. (cutscene) #*I say it's about damned time. (cutscene) < If the first invitation back to your tent ended without the cutscene, this follow-up conversation is unlocked, including an exploit (see above): *I want to discuss something personal. *Care to join me in my tent? #I'm sure we could figure something out. (cutscene) #Enough with the coy bit. Get in the tent. ##All right. The moment has passed. Forget it. (end) (repeatable) ##That's… not what I had in mind. (end) (repeatable) ##I'll see what I can do. / I think that can be managed. (cutscene) ##I say it's about damned time. (cutscene) #Fine, if you don't want to. (end) #Never mind, then. (end) Pillow Talk After cutscene: #*You're practically a public menace. (to 3) < #*Here I thought I seduced you. (to 3) #*Too bad it wasn't more enjoyable, then. (to 3) #*We should probably talk… (to 2) #'What is on your mind?' #*How do I know this isn't part of your plan? (to 4) #*This doesn't change anything, you know that right? (to 6) #*I need to know what this means (to 6) #*This can't happen again. (end) #'What now? ' #*How do I know this isn't part of your plan? (to 4) #*I was about to ask you the same thing. (to 6) < #*Now we go on as before. (to 6) #*Was this a one-time thing? (to 6) #*This can't happen again. (end) #'Poisons… killing you as we speak' #*I am serious (to 5) #*Is that a denial? I can't tell. (to 5) #*I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. (to 5) #'And cast rather well, I might add.' #*You're right. I guess it is too late. (to 6) #*I can't accept that. This can't happen again. (end) #*So what does this mean, then? (to 6) #*Does this change anything? (to 6) #'I shall ask nothing more of you than you are willing to give.' #*So… easy come, easy go? (end) #*And what about love? (end) #*That sounds fine by me. (end) < #*I think it's best to end this here. (end) After the cutscene is achieved, you can invite Zevran back to your tent as many times as you wish, though there is a kiss and a remark, but no additional cutscene. every time. Jealousy Conversation #Why? Are you jealous? (to A) #I love (other love interest's name). It's very simple. (to B) #It's not what you think. (to A) (A) #It would be that easy, would it? (to B) #But I don't want you to step aside. (to B) #We've "had our fun?" (to B) #If that's what you want. (to B) (B) #That is between (other love interest's name) and me. (to C) #There never was any "you and I." (end) #You aren't going to force me to choose, are you? (to C) #I suppose you're right. (to C) #I know no such thing! (to C) © #I want you. No question. (end) #Then we're done. I'm sorry. (end) #You leave me no choice. (other love interest's name) it is. (end) 'Antivan Poetry:' Initiated by Zevran. Starts when the Warden queues a conversation with him. Conversation triggers at 71+ (Adore). It starts differently if there is another Romance partner ''also at 71+ (Adore) to incorporate into Zevran's jealousy conversation. In that case, the Warden has to choose Zevran before seeing this. '' *'Zevran: "You wish to talk? Ah, good! I have a question for you. How well-versed are you in poetry? Antivan poetry specifically."' #I know nothing of poetry. #This is your question? #I know a good poem when I hear it. #I don't really have the time for this. (He drops it and you can ask normal questions.) ##Oh dear.. ##What is that? Sex poetry? ##This was told to you by a target? ##That is cringe-worthy at best. ###And why are you telling it to me? ####You think I'm handsome, do you? (Male Warden) ####You think I'm lovely, do you? (Female Warden) ####I don't feel unhappy. ####These aren't the best of times, you know. ####I appreciate the effort. ####Don't bother. (end) #####I think I do the same, actually. (end) #####I'll keep that in mind. (end) #####"Served you well?" Don't be an idiot. (end) #####Thanks for the patronizing suggestion. (end) ###So you thought to seduce me with it? ####It might. ####Don't bet on it. ####Not interested. At all. (if unconsummated, ) #####You think I'm handsome, do you? (Male Warden) #####You think I'm lovely, do you? (Female Warden) #####I don't feel unhappy. #####These aren't the best of times, you know. #####I appreciate the effort. #####Don't bother. (end) ######I think I do the same, actually. (end) ######I'll keep that in mind. (end) ######"Served you well?" Don't be an idiot. (end) ######Thanks for the patronizing suggestion. (end) ###You killed her anyway? ####I am... utterly speechless. And appalled. ####Well if it was hours... ####It's good to know you have standards. ####You are a saint amongst men, Zevran. #####You think I'm handsome, do you? (Male Warden) #####You think I'm lovely, do you? (Female Warden) #####I don't feel unhappy. #####These aren't the best of times, you know. #####I appreciate the effort. #####Don't bother. (end) ######I think I do the same, actually. (end) ######I'll keep that in mind. (end) ######"Served you well?" Don't be an idiot. (end) ######Thanks for the patronizing suggestion. (end) Back Alley - Taliesen fight You can return with me, Zevran. I know why you did this, and I don't blame you. It's not too late. Come back and we'll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake. #Of course I'd need to be dead, first. #Zevran doesn't need the Crows any longer. #Zevran belongs with me now. (with romance and 71+ Adore) #Fine. I'll kill you all, if you prefer. #Don't listen to him, Zevran! After the fight #So what does this mean? -> The decision #That's a good thing, right? -> The decision #So long as nobody tells them, as well. ##Only if I'm forced to. ###You need to stay here, and uphold your oath. (end) ###You need to leave. And never come back. ###You need to go. Find your own life... or else. ###It's simply a "just in case" thing. ##Why would I? -> The decision ##Don't be ridiculous. -> The decision The decision #(Persuade) Don't you want to stay for the treasure? #You made an oath. I think you should keep it. ##(Intimidate) I suggest you reconsider your travel plans. ##(Persuade) Don't you want to stay for the treasure? ##I ask that you stay as a friend. ##Very well. If you want to go, then go. #I wish you would stay. I need your help. ##(Persuade) Don't you want to stay for the treasure? ##I ask that you stay as a friend. ##Don't let me keep you. Go, if you like. #I doubt I'll need your help. Go, if you like. The decision (with romance and 71+ Adore) #I would be glad to have you stay. #You'd better not leave! I would be sorely put out. #If you want to go, you should go. ##Of course, I want you to stay. ##Go then. I want you to go. ##I want you to do what's best for you. ###If that's what you want, then yes. ###It would be hard to kiss you if you left. (you kiss and Zevran's status never updates to love) ###No, maybe you should go after all. ##No, I don't need your help. #I doubt I'll need your help. Go, if you like. Category:Guides